


Long Time, No Remembering

by MadsAboutYou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: It's pretty lame, M/M, Reunions, Sappy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsAboutYou/pseuds/MadsAboutYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from my tumblr!<br/>"Stucky reunion? Bonus points for emotional and crying Steve"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time, No Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from my tumblr (fallin-for-youreyes)  
> "Stucky reunion? Bonus points for emotional and crying Steve"
> 
> This is so lame, so sorry.

Steve had barely heard anything Fury was telling him. Something about recovering Bucky and housing him for questioning, a few words about a blow to the head bringing back select memories. It didn’t really matter. The only thing that registered were the words ‘Barnes’ and ‘found’.

He took off before the man could finish, knowing exactly where they would be keeping him. He’d kept suspects there before.

Bursting through the security detail, he made his way into the small room, spotting a slumped James Barnes in the corner. He was about to call his name, about to take a few extra steps and reach out to touch him when he heard–

“Steve?”.

The word that came from his lips was enough to send Steve over the edge. A few tears escaped the corners of his eyes, and he tried to wipe them away quickly. “Hey, Buck,” he whispered, moving to pull a chair and sit next to him. “Long time, no remembering.”

Bucky smiled at him slightly. A genuine smile, the ones that Steve remember from before the war when they were just gangly kids. “Seems there’s a lot of that going around,” he murmured, bumping his shoulder slightly with his good arm.

That was good enough for Steve.

He pulled him against him in a tight hug, not even caring that he might be crushing the man beside him. But Bucky didn’t care, he grabbed Steve with just as much force, burying his face in the blond’s neck while he took a shaky breath.

“What have a done, Steve?,” he whispered, a tear of his own staining his cheek.

“Don’t worry,” Steve murmured in return, not even bothering to wipe away the tear falling from his eye. “I’ve got you now.”


End file.
